The use of light for decorative and relaxing purposes is well-known in the art. The film industry has created, for example, visual effects by projecting a light source from an incandescent lamp on photoliths incorporating a certain pattern.
Lamps intended for the projection of a certain shape formed in a laminar body, also by means of an incandescent lamp, are also known. Document US2003184831 describes an example of this kind of lamp. The lamp described in such document consists of a white light source and a device for driving an outer cylinder in rotation. An inner cylinder covering the light source and which is provided with strips that can be coloured is also arranged. The configuration of this inner cylinder radially directs light upwards, thus producing a hologram.
Although these known means are effective to provide decorative visual effects for a mainly aesthetic application, the use of incandescent light sources in combination with certain motifs does not provide effects of chromatic or dynamic richness that apart from being decorative, they can be considered as relaxing.